Der Wochenendausflug
by hoppla
Summary: Das Team macht einen Wochenendausflug und der ein oder andere kommt sich dabei näher! Mac/Stella


**CSI: NY gehört mir noch immer nicht, ich leih mir alle Charaktere nur mal eben aus!**

**Freu mich über jeden Kommentar!**

* * *

„Mac, gut, dass du mir hier über den Weg läufst! Was machst du am Wochenende?"

„Nichts weiter, ich habe frei und das werde ich wohl genießen!"

„Okay, dann hab ich das perfekte Erholungsprogramm für dich. Du kommst mit Flack, Hawkes, Sid, Adam und mir zelten!"

„Danny bist du verrückt? Es ist zu kalt zum zelten!" Mac steuerte sein Büro an und ließ sich in seinem Stuhl nieder.

„Sie sagen fürs Wochenende super Wetter an und ich weiß, du hast ein super Zelt und einen klasse Schlafsack, der mehr als warm hält. Und tagsüber gehen wir wandern und klettern. Komm schon, sei kein Frosch!" Danny sah Mac herausfordernd an.

„Wann geht es los?"

„Morgen 14:00 Uhr!" Mit diesen Worten war Danny auch schon aus Macs Büro verschwunden. _14:00 Uhr, na dann kann ich gleich eine Nachtschicht einlegen!_

„Und was hat Mac gesagt?" Flack hatte im Labor auf Danny gewartet.

„Er kommt mit, obwohl er sich erst etwas schwer getan hat."

„Wer kommt mit und wohin?" Stella kam mit einer Kiste Beweismittel, vom letzten Tatort, ins Labor und schaute zwischen Danny und Flack hin und her.

„Mac kommt mit zum zelten!" Stella runzelte die Stirn und schaute zwischen Flack und Danny hin und her. Ihr drei wollt zum zelten, na da würde ich gerne mal Mäuschen sein. Stella stellte die Kiste ab und begann mit ihrer Arbeit, während Danny und Flack sich vielsagend anschauten. Danny zeigte Flack an, mit ihm vor die Tür zu kommen, denn in ihm reifte ein Plan. Er erzählte Flack, was ihm im Kopf herum ging und dieser nickte nur zustimmend. Auf beiden Gesichtern zeichnete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln ab.

„Dann weih mal Lindsay in deinen Plan ein!" Flack klopfte Danny auf die Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Welchen Plan sollst du mir erzählen?" Lindsay stand hinter Danny und sah ihn fragend an.

„Also pass auf. Vielleicht solltet ihr Mädels einfach mit kommen zum Camping. Stella hat gerade so eine Bemerkung gemacht, dass sie gern Mäuschen spielen würde, wenn wir Jungs mit Mac zelten gehen. Na und da kam mir der Gedanke, dass ihr alle dabei seit und wir Mac und Stella in einem Zelt unterbringen. Die zwei tanzen um den heißen Brei herum und jeder außer ihnen sieht, was sie füreinander fühlen und das sie nicht ohne einander können. Du müsstest nun nur noch alle Mädels anrufen und sie davon in Kenntnis setzen."

„Das klingt genial! Ich werde mal telefonieren!" Lindsay gab Danny einen schnellen Kuss und verschwand.

„Und, hat alles geklappt?" Zwei Stunden später stand Danny wieder vor Lindsays Büro.

„Ja hat alles prima geklappt! Ich kann kaum glauben, dass du so eine Idee hattest. " Lindsay strahlte zufrieden.

„Tja manchmal hab auch ich gute Ideen!" Flack, Hawkes, Adam und Sid kamen nun zu den Beiden und schauten ähnlich zufrieden wie Danny und Lindsay.

„Hoffen wir mal, dass das nicht nach hinten los geht." Philosophierte Sid, doch verscheuchte den Gedanken gleich wieder.

„Habt ihr alle kein zu hause?" Mac kam zu der Gruppe und schaute fragend von einem zum anderen.

„Wir machen nur Pläne für unser Campingwochenende."

„Ihr seit zu beneiden Jungs! Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr zelten." Stella kam nun ebenfalls dazu und bot mit ihrer Aussage die perfekte Vorlage für Lindsay.

„Dann komm einfach mit Stella. Ich fahre auch mit und die Mädels von den Jungs kommen auch noch mit. Wird bestimmt lustig." Stella schaute in die Runde.

„Na wenn das so ist, dann bin ich auch dabei!"

Der Freitag verging schneller als gedacht und gegen 14:00 Uhr waren alle unterwegs. Stella wurde bei Mac untergebracht und schwieg die ganze Fahrt.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du bist so ruhig?" Mac ging die Stille schon fast auf die Nerven.

„Irgendwie ist mir nicht nach Konversation. Ich freu mich auf ein ruhiges Wochenende. Keine Toten, keine Tatorte, keine nervige Rufbereitschaft. Einfach nur Ruhe! Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal ein paar Tage Urlaub machen!"

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass es ruhig wird? Das ganze Team um dich herum?"

„Das wird schon! Hauptsache mal kein Blut und das ganze Zeug." Stella schaute zum Seitenfenster hinaus und schloss die Augen. Keine Minute später war sie auch schon eingeschlafen, was Mac mit einem Lächeln quittierte.

Nach gut zwei Stunden Fahrt waren sie angekommen an einem kleinen See, vor den Toren New Yorks.

„Hey wo ist Stella?" Lindsay schaute fragend zu Mac, als alle zusammen standen.

„Ist vor einer Stunde eingeschlafen und ich wollte sie jetzt nicht wecken. Ich schlage vor wir bauen mal unsere Zelte auf, damit wir das noch schaffen vor der Dunkelheit." Alle nickten zustimmend und ohne große Probleme standen die fünf Zelte und wurden auch noch mit allen Isomatten und allem anderen Zubehör bestückt.

„Wie spät ist es?" Lindsay schaute zu Stella, die nun auch dazu gekommen war.

„Gleich fünf. Du musst ja ziemlich ausgepowert gewesen sein, wenn du gleich im Auto eingeschlafen bist. Oder war Macs Gegenwart so langweilig?"

„Wohl Ersteres. Wo sind eigentlich die Herren der Schöpfung?"

„Die holen Holz!" Erklärte Anna, Adams Freundin.

„Okay, wie ich sehe sind die Zelte schon aufgebaut. Kann ich irgendwie behilflich sein? Und wisst ihr, wo mein ganzes Zeug ist?"

„Da drüben in dem Zelt. Mac hat alles da reingepackt. Wird sicherlich interessant, wenn ihr zwei euch ein Zelt teilt."

„Wir teilen uns ein Zelt?" Stella schaute erstaunt und Lindsay nickte nur.

„Fünf Zelte! Danny und ich, Adam und Anna, Sid und seine Frau, Hawkes und Heather, Flack und Rose und dann bleibt nur noch eines für dich und Mac!"

„Ich werde es überleben!" Knurrte Stella und verschwand in dem Zelt, welches Lindsay ihr gezeigt hatte, um sich etwas Wärmeres anzuziehen.

„So kann ich nun bei etwas helfen?"

„Nein nicht wirklich! Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich wieder einschlafen." Lindsay lächelte ihre Freundin an und diese gähnte herzhaft.

„Da könntest du Recht haben. Ich weiß gar nicht was los ist. Aber die Aussicht auf ein Wochenende ohne Tote und Tatorte lässt mich runter kommen. Ein gutes Gefühl." Die Männer kamen mit dem Holz zurück und stapelten einen riesigen Haufen neben die Feuerstelle.

„Du bist wach. Hoffe der Dornröschenschlaf hat sich gelohnt!" Witzelte Danny während Stella erneut herzhaft gähnte.

„Wohl nicht, ich könnte schon wieder schlafen."

„Mac muss dich ja gelangweilt haben während der Fahrt, dass du gleich noch eine Runde Schlaf dran gehangen hast." Dafür kassierte Danny einen Hieb auf den Hinterkopf von Mac.

„Eh du schaust wohl zu viel NCIS?" Mit einem gespielt beleidigten Gesicht widmete sich Danny dem Feuer, während Mac zu Stella ging.

„Alles okay?" Sie nickte nur und musste schon wieder gähnen.

Einige Zeit später saßen alle zusammen am Feuer und waren satt von dem guten Essen, was Lindsay mitgebracht hatte.

„Also das war echt lecker Lindsay, danke!" Mac begann allen anderen die Teller abzunehmen und spülte das schmutzige Besteck.

„Mac als Hausmann, dass ist mal eine ganz neue Seite an unserem Boss."

„Danny, wenn du nicht noch eine Kopfnuss willst, dann bist du besser ruhig." Drohte Lindsay und Danny ging in Deckung.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen wieder alle am Lagerfeuer und unterhielten sich über alles und nichts. Außer eine, die war ruhig. Stellas Kopf lehnte an Macs Schulter, der neben ihr saß und ihre Augen waren schon wieder geschlossen.

„Stella!" Vorsichtig versuchte Mac sie zu wecken, da er merkte, dass sie dabei war tief und fest einzuschlafen.

„Mmh…!"

„Komm schon, im Zelt bist du besser aufgehoben." Etwas widerwillig stand Stella mit Mac auf und ließ sich ins Zelt führen. Sie zog noch Schuhe und Pullover aus und kroch dann in den großen Doppelschlafsack.

„Ich verabschiede mich auch für heute!" Mac war noch mal aus dem Zelt gekommen und hatte seine Jacke geholt, die er kurz zuvor am Feuer ausgezogen hatte.

„Und tu nichts, was wir nicht auch tun würden!"

„Au!" Schimpfte Danny und alle anderen grinsten.

„Danke Lindsay!" Mac lächelte sie dankbar an und verschwand im Zelt. Vorsichtig legte er sich neben Stella, die noch einmal kurz aufwachte, als sie die Bewegung neben sich spürte.

„Alles okay mit dir?" Mac hatte bemerkt, dass sie wach war und schaute sie besorgt an.

„Ich denke schon. Ich bin einfach nur müde. Morgen bin ich wieder die Alte und topf fit!" Stella rutschte noch ein Stück näher an Mac heran und als er nicht zurück wich legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schlief ein. Mac folgte ihr nach einigen Minuten mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Sei etwas leiser Danny, du weckst sonst Mac und Stella noch auf!" Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als gedacht und alle waren schon auf, ausgenommen Mac und Stella. Mac war eigentlich schon seit einer halben Stunde wach, als noch keiner von den anderen auf war. Doch als er wach wurde musste er feststellen, dass Stella mit einem Bein und einem Arm Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust und als er das realisierte schlug sein Herz ein klein wenig schneller. Im Gegenzug war Macs Arm um Stellas Hüfte gelandet und nach einigen Minuten realisierte Mac, dass Stellas Shirt etwas hochgerutscht sein musste, denn er spürte Haut und Wärme unter seinen Fingern. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seinem Daumen auf und ab und schloss noch einmal die Augen, um den Moment zu genießen.

„Hey ihr Zwei da drin, aufwachen es gibt Frühstück." Danny stand nun genau vor dem Zelt und versuchte Mac und Stella zu wecken, diesmal mit Lindsays Erlaubnis.

„Danny es ist noch dunkel!" Gab ihm Stella zur Antwort und wollte alles, nur nicht aufstehen.

„Kommt schon, wir wollen dann los und die Gegend erkunden. Laut meinem Reiseführer gibt es hier in der Nähe eine schöne Wanderstrecke und wenn man der folgt kommt man in einen kleinen Ort, wo es die besten Pancakes der Welt geben soll."

„Wir kommen!" Knurrte Mac und schaute Stella entschuldigend an. Seine Hand ruhte noch immer auf ihrer Hüfte, während Stella sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte und sich auch gegen seine Berührungen nicht sträubte.

„Wir sollten aufstehen!" Flüsterte Mac und schaute zu Stella hinab, die ihre Augen wieder genießerisch geschlossen hatte.

„Sollten wir wohl, aber es ist gerade so schön warm und angenehm in diesem Schlafsack." Flüsterte Stelle ebenso leise.

„Guten Morgen!" Mac kam als Erster aus dem Zelt und Stella folgte ihm einige Minuten später.

„Man ist das kalt! Da war es im Schlafsack doch angenehmer." Stella gesellte sich zu Lindsay, die gerade dabei war Cornflakes in eine Schüssel zu kippen.

„Du hast auch an alles gedacht!" Kommentierte Stella und lachte, was Lindsay ihr gleich tat.

„Wie war die Nacht mit Mac?" Wollte Lindsay nun wissen, als sie nebeneinander am Tisch saßen und alle anderen noch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt waren.

„Gut, ich habe geschlafen wie ein Baby!" War alles was Lindsay als Antwort bekam. Stella dachte an den Moment dieser kleinen Zärtlichkeit zurück, doch behielt dies für sich, denn sie konnte es selbst noch nicht richtig einordnen. Sie fragte sich, ob es eine einmalige Geste war, oder ob Mac doch mehr für sie empfand. Stella hatte noch immer das Gefühl Macs Hand an der Stelle zu spüren, an der er sie vorher sanft gestreichelt hatte.

„Die Damen, alles in Ordnung?" In dem Moment, als Stella aus ihren Gedanken zurück kehrte trat Mac zu ihnen und setzte sich neben sie.

„Alles prima und Stella scheint ausgeschlafen zu sein. Also kann unserer Wanderung nichts mehr im Weg stehen." Lindsay nahm ihr leere Schüssel und verschwand, aber nicht ohne noch mal einen vielsagenden Blick auf Mac und Stella zu werfen. Sie unterhielten sich und lachten sich an. _Irgendetwas ist anders!_ Schoss es Lindsay durch den Kopf, obwohl sie noch nicht sagen konnte was es war.

Die Wanderung war für alle recht angenehm und ging ohne Komplikationen über die Bühne. Am frühen Abend waren sie zurück an ihren Zelten und jeder machte, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam.

„Hey was machst du?"

„Wie du siehst, ich lese. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ach mir ist langweilig!" Stella schaute von ihrem Buch auf und fragend zu Mac, der nun vor ihr stand.

„Mac Taylor ist langweilig. Dann such dir was zu tun!" Mac hatte sich nun neben sie gesetzt und schaute in ihr Buch.

„Das ist meines!" Stella klappte das Buch zu und lachte Mac an.

„Dir scheint wirklich langweilig zu sein." Scherzte Stella und sah Mac erstaunt an.

„Ihr zwei seit echt süß zusammen, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich denke ihr zwei habt was am laufen. Aber da dem ja nicht so ist kann mir einer von euch helfen beim Abendessen!" Stella schubste Mac an und er verstand schon, die Möglichkeit für ihn etwas zu tun.

„Ich bin schon unterwegs." Mac erhob sich und folgte Lindsay, doch nicht ohne vorher noch einmal einen Blick zurück zu Stella zu werfen.

_Irgendwie ist es komisch. Ich fühle mich Stella so nah wie noch nie jemandem zuvor. Heute morgen, das hat sich so richtig angefühlt. So als würden wir schon jahrelang nebeneinander aufwachen. Und so gut geschlafen hab ich auch schon lange nicht mehr. Stellas Wärme und Nähe tun so gut!_ Mac trottete Lindsay nach und diese sah, dass Mac über etwas grübelte.

„Was geht in dir vor Mac. Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass du über irgendeinen Fall grübelst."

„Nein Lindsay, ich grübele über nichts. Ist nur so ungewohnt. Kein Telefon und keine Toten und Tatort, dass hat man nicht alle Tage, aber ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen. Aber jetzt lass uns Abendessen machen, was kann ich tun?" Lindsay reichte ihm das Gemüse und ruck zuck waren sie fertig und alle saßen zusammen.

Gegen 22:00 Uhr kehrte dann Ruhe ein und alle verzogen sich in die Zelte.

„Lindsay, was läuft da zwischen Mac und Stella?" Flack stand noch bei Danny und Lindsay und schaute zu, wie Mac und Stella in ihrem Zelt verschwanden.

„Keine Ahnung, aber Mac sucht Stellas Nähe und Stella lässt ihn keinen Augenblick aus den Augen. Als die junge Bedienung heute mit Mac offensichtlich geflirtet hat, da war Stella schon fast auf hundert."

„Ja aber ein Blick von ihm und Stella war wieder auf Normaltemperatur."

„Flack, dass ist doch genau das, was wir wollten. Also warten wir mal ab, was morgen Vormittag noch geht." Danny rieb sich die Hände und lächelte zufrieden, denn sein Plan schien aufzugehen.

In der Zwischenzeit war es bei Mac und Stella ruhig geworden. Ohne zu zweifeln hatte Stella gleich ihren Kopf auf Macs Brust gelegt und er hatte seine Arme um sie geschlossen. _Es fühlt sich so richtig und perfekt an!_ Ging es beiden gleichzeitig durch den Kopf.

„Worüber denkst du nach?" Fragte Mac in die Stille.

„Über nichts, ich genieße nur den Moment!" Stella atmete tief durch und spürte, wie Mac seine Arme noch ein Stück enger um sie zog.

„Es fühlt sich so gut an hier in deinen Armen zu liegen!" Flüsterte Stella schüchtern und als Mac nichts sagte wurde Stella Angst und Bange, dass sie zu weit gegangen war und ihre Freundschaft riskiert hatte. Sie wollte sich von Mac lösen, doch Mac ließ sie nicht aus seinen Armen.

„Es fühlt sich nicht nur gut an, es fühlt sich richtig an!" Entgegnete Mac und lockerte nun etwas seinen Griff um Stella. Sie löste sich etwas und richtete sich auf, um Mac anschauen zu können.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja das ist mein Ernst. Es fühlt sich einfach nur richtig an dich in meinen Armen zu halten und um ganz ehrlich zu sein möchte ich dich nie mehr los lassen!" Stella begann zu strahlen und selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte Mac dieses Lächeln förmlich spüren. Und dann spürte er etwas anderes, Stella hatte sich ihm genäherte und ganz zielstrebig seine Lippen gefunden. Mac wusste nicht wie ihm geschah und nach einigen Sekunden erwiderte er den Kuss, der immer mehr an Intensität zunahm. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit mussten sie sich aus Luftmangel trennen und Stella lehnte ihren Stirn gegen Macs.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie du küssen kannst, dann hätte ich dich schon viel eher zum zelten geschleppt."

„Danke gleichfalls!" Mac hob seinen Kopf an, um Stellas Lippen wieder auf seinen zu spüren. Nach einiger Zeit schliefen beide glücklich und zufrieden ein.

„Aufstehen ihr Schlafmützen!" Danny stand wieder vor Macs und Stellas Zelt und versuchte sie zu wecken, doch als keine Rückmeldung kam gab er es auf und öffnete einfach das Zelt.

„Danny was machst du da lass das?" Schimpfte Lindsay mit ihm.

„Komm schon Lindsay wir wollen in einer halben Stunde los zum klettern. Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit, wie es vielleicht scheint.

„Die zwei sind ausgeflogen!" Danny sah Lindsay erstaunt an und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Lindsay dachte, dass er sich einen Spaß mit ihr erlauben würde und schaute selbst in Macs und Stellas Zelt, doch musste feststellen, dass Danny die Wahrheit sagte.

„Wo können sie denn sein?" Flack hatte die Aufregung mitbekommen und schaute sich in der Gegend um, doch konnte weder Mac noch Stella irgendwo sehen.

„Adam, dass kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Plötzlich tauchten Adam, Stella und Mac wieder auf und lachten herzhaft miteinander.

„Das ist die Wahrheit!" Verteidigte Adam sich und machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. Doch Stella und Mac mussten erneut herzhaft lachen.

„Wo kommt ihr her?" Danny hatte die Hände in den Hüften und schaute von einem zum anderen.

„Von den Waschräumen!" Verteidigte sich Mac und hielt seine Waschtasche hoch.

„Können wir dann los?" Stella hatte ihr Zeug ins Zelt gelegt und schaute in die Runde.

„Wollt ihr nicht frühstücken?"

„Das haben wir schon lange erledigt. Danny du hast gestern gesagt, dass wir zeitig los wollen, zum klettern."

„Doch nicht so zeitig!"

„Na wenn das so ist, dann geh ich noch eine Runde bis zum See!" Mac warf seine sieben Sachen ebenfalls ins Zelt und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Warte ich komme mit!" Stella rannte ihm nach und als sie außer Sichtweite waren griff Mac nach ihrer Hand und zog sie an sich.

„Mac Taylor der Romantiker!" Stella lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und sie liefen schweigend bis zum See.

„Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das?" Sie waren am See angekommen und Mac stand hinter Stella und hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt.

„Du bist auch unglaublich Mac, ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass wir mal hier so zusammenstehen würden. Du und ich, wir!" Stella drehte sich langsam in seinen Armen und dirigierte seine Lippen dann direkt zu ihren.

„Ich liebe dich Stella Bonasera!" Platzte es aus Mac heraus, als sie sich trennten und Stella stand einen Moment der Mund offen. Gerade als Mac sich erklären wollte verschloss Stella seinen Mund mit einem erneuten Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch!" Stella liefen Tränen übers Gesicht, Tränen der Freude. Mac zog sie in eine innige Umarmung und wollte sein Glück am liebsten gar nicht mehr los lassen.

„Wir sollten zurück gehen, bevor die noch auf die Idee kommen uns zu suchen!"

„Das sollten wir wohl, aber ich will nicht zu den anderen zurück. Mir wäre lieber, wenn wir zwei allein wären."

„Mac, noch drei Stunden und dann sind wir allein. Also durchhalten Marine!" Etwas widerwillig ließ Mac von Stella ab und folgte ihr zurück zu den anderen.

„Was ist los Mac, du schaust plötzlich wie zehn Jahre Regenwetter!"

„Alles in Ordnung." Stella musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen und sie half ihm wenig später dabei das Zelt zusammen zu räumen. Einige Zeit später waren sie an der Kletterwand angekommen und alle hatten ihren Spaß, alle außer Mac.

„Mac komm schon, jetzt schau nicht wie ein begossener Pudel. Was ist los mit dir?" Lindsay war gerade wieder von der Wand runter und saß nun neben Mac, der Stella beobachtete, wie sie elegant die Wand hinauf kletterte.

„Wir hatten eigentlich gedacht, dass euch die Nähe an diesem Wochenende die kleine Lücke, die noch zwischen euch ist, schließen lässt. Aber irgendwie scheint ihr zwei es nicht auf die Reihe zu bekommen." Lindsay legte Mac mitleidig die Hand auf die Schulter und ging dann wieder zu den anderen. Als Lindsay gegangen war, kam Stella zu ihm, die übers ganze Gesicht strahlte.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich will hier weg!" Flüsterte Mac und senkte den Kopf.

„Na dann lass uns abhauen!" Stella zog verführerisch die Augenbrauen nach oben und auf Macs Gesicht schlich sich ein Lächeln.

„Wir machen los, Mac geht es nicht gut."

„Gute Besserung Mac!" Riefen alle im Chor, keiner schöpfte Verdacht und Mac und Stella verschwanden.

„Mir geht es aber prima!" Sagte Mac, als sie endlich im Auto saßen und er den Wagen gekonnt durch den Verkehr lenkte.

„Ich weiß!" Stellas Hand wanderte auf seinen Oberschenkel und die restliche Fahrt verlief ruhig.

„Warte Stella!" Sie standen vor Stellas Wohnungstür und konnten die Finger kaum voneinander lassen. Stella sah ihn erschrocken an und verstand ihn gerade nicht.

„Was ist los?"

„Bist du dir sicher, über das was hier passiert? Ich meine, was ist mit deiner 'Keine Männer in meiner Wohnung!' Regel?"

„Mac ich liebe dich und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das genauso sehr will wie du! Und du bist die Ausnahme der Regel. Ich vertraue dir und das weißt du. Also mach dir keine Sorgen darüber!" Stella lächelte und zog ihn mit sich in ihre Wohnung, wo sie sich all der angestauten Leidenschaft hingaben." Erschöpft und voller Zufriedenheit schliefen sie nach einiger Zeit ein.

„Kannst du die Tür aufmachen Mac?" Es war kurz vor acht Uhr abends, als es an Stellas Tür klopfte.

„Bist du dir sicher? In dem Outfit?"

„Wäre dir es lieber ich würde aufmachen?" Mac sah zu Stella, die nur in ein Handtuch gehüllt war. Sie hatten gerade gemeinsam geduscht und Mac hatte auch nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften und rubbelte sich mit einem anderen die Haare trocken.

„Nein ich mach das schon!" Mac öffnete die Tür und ihm gefroren die Gesichtszüge, als er sah wer davor stand.

„Lindsay, was machst du denn hier?" Stotterte Mac.

„Mac wer ist da?" Stella kam nun ebenfalls zur Tür und schaute genauso entsetzt wie Mac.

„Ich glaube dir geht es besser Mac?" Lindsay lächelte ihre zwei Freunde zufrieden an, während Mac nur nicken konnte.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur die Kühlbox zurück bringen!" Lindsay schob die Box in Macs Richtung und verschwand dann mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Soviel zum Thema, wir behalten es eine Weile für uns!" Mac schob die Box in Stellas Wohnung und widmete sich dann erneut Stella, die das Handtuch hatte fallen gelassen.

„Ich liebe dich!" Flüsterten beide zur gleichen Zeit und hatten eine der aufregendsten Nächte ihres Lebens und Lindsay sorgte in der Zwischenzeit dafür, dass alle anderen im Team davon erfuhren, dass Mac und Stella es endlich geschafft hatten.


End file.
